Driftwood
by Suilie
Summary: A naive, secret character has a journey to make and little does she know she is to play a part in the war of the ring. When the character's identity is revealed you may be shocked. A different fanfic from a different perspective. Post Fotr. Action/adventu


Driftwood  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tolkien's world or his characters :( I am a huge Tolkien fan, and to all other Tolkien fans, I hope I do not ruin the canon or anything of the sort. This is certainly not a mary sue. My character's identity will be revealed in due time and you may be pleasantly surprised. All lord of the rings characters will certainly make many appearances during the length of my story, so do not fear! This chapter is mainly for character development and introduction. I strayed from the usual original character scene, as you will find out probably in the next chapter and I have never read a fanfic from this perspective before. Please review! If you can it would be much appreciated! Please enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1- The Tavern  
  
It is in the darkest of days that hope must prevail.  
  
The tavern wasn't quite what I hoped it would be. From what my father had told me it was a place of merrymaking, of jest and quiet men having a well- deserved nightly drink. Though, I quickly discovered I was obviously misinformed. It seemed that way with quite a lot of things lately. Walking up the road, following Silinde's dark figure in front of me I also discovered that some men are not exactly as gentlemanly as I previously had surmised. An old man covered in a worn out navy cloak had almost driven his cart of vegetables into me, he surely couldn't have been that daft not to see me. I had to dodge the cart, and I slowed my pace, hoping of course to hear a polite apology. This was not the case; the only response I received was a grunt. I also had to dodge about as we furthered toward the sign, gleaming from the bright light from within, a safe haven from the bitter wind, rain and unkind people on the street.  
  
Silinde led the way and stepped silently into the tavern and pulled his hood down, shaking his head roughly sending flicks of water in all directions. I stepped up myself and was smacked in the face with a strong, stale odour. The first thing that grabbed my attention was the smoky patterns weaving their way throughout the space like a magical, peculiar tapestry. The men. there were so many of them! Never before had I seen such a mass of men in one place before. I felt a rough jab in my arm and turned to find Silinde's face close to my own. "Leave your hood up for now," he whispered and I found myself being subjected to his blue steel gaze. I sighed softly. Silinde, he was always serious. I had never seen him smile, well not a genuine smile anyway. He smirked a lot, seemingly only at me. I didn't like to be teased. Not one bit. I know I wasn't perfect, well nowhere near perfect really. As proof of my thoughts, my foot of course found its way into a missing piece of wooden floorboard and sent me stumbling forward. I gasped and latched onto Silinde's broad shoulders for stability and found my feet once more. I heard a few men about me laugh and someone mention something about a 'clumsy oaf', presumably me. My face burned, and to add insult to injury Silinde turned to face me and rolled his eyes.  
  
Simultaneously we both stepped up to the large wooden desk, I observed the scratches and dents and ran one pale finger along them. I lifted my finger and crinkled my nose to find it covered with grime. "Must you touch and inspect everything?" Silinde spoke from beside me, his eyes filled with what seemed to be amusement. I sighed once more; sick of being treated like a child by this man. I didn't respond. It was no use trying to win an argument over Silinde, it was pure impossibility. Trust me, I know. We both watched as an older, pot bellied man waddled over to our side of the counter. He seemed to be a friendly sort of fellow, with his rosy cheeks and large grin. "Well good-evening to you, my tall masters, what could Mr. Butterbur be doing for you tonight?" he spoke, whilst wiping a mug with a dirty white tea towel. "Mr. Butterbur?" I asked, confused. He then looked at me as if I was naught but a silly drunk. He tilted his head upward so that he peered down his nose at me, it looked quite funny really. "That's me" he replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I mean really! It wasn't like I was a regular around here, nor did he wear a nametag. I smirked and couldn't help from further adding a snide comment, one of my many weaknesses I guess, never knowing when to stop to avoid a conflict. "Do you always refer to yourself in third person Mr. Butterbeer? Strange that is, I've heard that is the very first sign of madness". He narrowed his eyes at me and his lips pressed together in a firm pink line. He put one hand on his hip and slammed down his now, somewhat clean mug. "Now, is there anything you two troublemakers want, besides insulting Mr. Butterb- me?" obviously not as amused as I, but it pleased me to know that he took what I had said into consideration. Silinde jabbed me in the side with his elbow, hard. I flinched in pain and narrowed my eyes myself at him. He rested his hands clasped together on the counter and leaned slightly in. "Forgive my companion, Sir. He is a queer sort, a young troublesome fellow who knows not what he says, even to a kind, good looking man such as yourself" at Silinde's words I almost scoffed for two reasons: one, that he called me young, and two that he called this fat tavern worker good- looking. Though, obviously it was for good measure. "All is forgiven my lad, I have had plenty of boys in here like the one ya got here. Silly, young drunkards with naught to do but stir up a good deal of trouble". He paused and looked at me, probably from the evil stare I was shooting him, though continued and grinned at Silinde. "Though, what may you be wanting tonight, more to the point?" "A warm room, with two beds and some supper would be much appreciated". The Barliman nodded. "Though, with you two you'll be needing two of the larger beds, being such tall folk, but it is all well" This offended me, I know I was tall, but not so that it would require a 'large bed'. "Nob!, oi Nob!" Butterbur shouted loudly and a small, skinny hunch-backed older man suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Nob will take your things to your room, he can be trusted with your things can't ya Nob?". Nob closed his squinty brown eyes and nodded and held out his scrawny-fingered hands as we passed him our backpacks. With that taken care of, he rushed out and moved through the crowd, like a bee in a bonnet.  
  
My attention was turned back to Butterbur as he spoke again " Now you two, there's a nice good table round the back there, one of our best. Nice and private away from the spittin' and yellin' of these mongrels here. Normally, I wouldn't just let anyone sit there. But since you Sir were so kind and all, you may. I will bring out some supper to you lads as soon as it comes." Silinde nodded gratefully muttered a thank you and walked off in the direction of our 'special table'. I guess he expected me to follow him. As I followed him, I could not help but cast my gaze to the men that lurked around. Some, drinking by themselves, alone with their eyes downcast, while others were yelling, cheering and bickering in groups with others. Strange, men seemed to be.  
  
Our table was one of the better ones. A booth-like area, with a chipped thick mahogany wood dining table, with a cushioned long-seat against the wall with soft backing. Silinde moved in first and I followed suit. Though this table was decent enough, the smell was still atrocious and I was afraid of what my father said was true. If the wind did change, my nose would permanently remain crinkled in disgust. We both rested our elbows on the table, tired from our day's journey. My hood felt heavy and stuck to the top of my head, my breeches stuck to my legs like a second skin. "Silinde, may I remove my hood now?" I inquired, desperate for comfort. He turned to look at me and frowned. "Yes, but please keep your hair back, hide in into the collar of your tunic". Thankfully, I pulled back my hood and crammed my red, oily and ultimately stringy hair into my green collar. I didn't see why I had to hide myself like this, but father trusted Silinde, so I guess I did too. "Oi, is there anyone that doesn't fall for your charm?" I cheekily asked him, referring to the sucking up he did with Mr. Buttergut. He smirked, leant back into the cushioning and put his hands behind his head. "No one can resist my charm!" he said cockily. Then he proceeded to grin like a Cheshire cat. Talk about self- love! I rested my tired head on one hand and tried not to think about the hunger pangs fluctuating about in my stomach. I turned to look at Silinde, and wished that I were as 'pretty'. Yes it is funny isn't it? A female wishing she were as pretty as a male, yet it was so. I sneaked a look, and almost pouted at his ability to look perfect after our day's journey. His blacker than black, ebony hair was styled neatly, the top section pulled back and braided intricately, the rest hung down, flowing down his back and shoulders like silk. His ears were covered, yes he always made sure of that. No one but I, on our journey could know that he was one of the fair folk. But with such perfect features, if one looked hard enough they would uncover what he was. But to those who did not, he appeared as a most beautiful man. "How long?" I inquired. He turned his head and looked at me. "How long what?" "Don't be daft, How long until we reach our destination?" He considered this for a moment and his eyes roamed to the left, a habit of his. "I would say four days, if we keep our pace" "Great" I said sarcastically. I missed my father and mother, it seems this little 'adventure' of mine would take far longer than I had thought. "Are you being sarcastic?" he inquired seriously. "No, I just thoroughly enjoy your company" I tried to say in all sincerity. "Now I know you are being sarcastic!" he exclaimed. "No, why do you not believe me? I honestly love your company. Your kindness, your humor and, of course the way you always tease me. Oh be still my heart!" I said in all the dramatics I could manage. I saw him quip an eyebrow, and from his facial expression I could see he was tired of my childish theatricality. "It is not against the law to crack a smile once in a while Silinde" I found myself saying softly, with compassion I guess. He closed his eyes slowly and opened them, exhausted. Which, I know for a fact he wasn't. This worried me, never had he shown these signs of anguish, of sadness. His eyes were now downcast, his eyes a duller blue. "I know. I am not the young carefree elf I once was Sulie". I thought about this for a moment, and it kind of angered me a little but I did not let it show. He was free, he could venture wherever he wished, and he did so. Freedom, long had I wanted it, craved it and he had had it all of his long life. Yes, I was bitter, but please understand my reasoning. This was the first time I had ever left my home, the old forest. "Why is it that you cannot return to the way you were before?" I asked softly. "It is not possible". "Now, even you have to admit Sili, that seems to be a most unfaithful attitude" "Please do not give advice on what you do not know" " I apologize if you think of me interfering in your affairs, but just listen to just one thing. My father told me this as we left home, he whispered it in my ear I feel it applies here. He told me " It is in the darkest of days that hope must prevail'" A pregnant pause followed my words. Obviously Silinde was thinking about my fathers words of wisdom. Though, we were interrupted by the clanging of plates on our table as Mr. Butterbur placed steaming hot food in front of us. We said our thank you and closed our eyes, relishing in the aroma of our stew. "Sili?" Silinde spoon stopped an inch from his mouth and he turned to look at me. "Yes?" "Well, did you take a look at the conditions of this place? I mean. Buttergut's apron was filthy. Perhaps these dishes aren't clean? Do you suppose that they even clean the dishes in this place? Could I become ill from this lack of hygiene? Well. I guess you cannot being an elf and all and elves don't get sick do they? And what ab-" Silinde interrupted my rambling with a stern look and spoke through clenched teeth. "Just eat it".  
  
The bed was hard. The mattress lumpy and completely uncomfortable. The blanket was making me itch, especially on my neck where the blanket was pulled up to. I gazed up at the ceiling, quite bored and not able to sleep. For the past few days on this journey of sorts I hadn't gotten much sleep, I guess from the different sleeping place. I was so used to my bed. My soft, silk sheet covered bed. I turned my head to the right, to where Silinde sat, staring out the window on a rickety chair, deep in thought. "I can see the wheels turning" I spoke, referring to his thoughtful expression. He did not respond, and continued staring. I tried again " Off with the fairies are you?" This time he did respond. "Go to sleep will you?" his voice had a fatherly tone to it. "Silinde, do not treat me like a child" " You will be tired tomorrow, and you will be complaining" "Did you hear what I just said? You are doing it again!" I cried, tired of the way he treated me. I already had a father, I didn't need another one. "Tired and angry are we?" That comment infuriated me. My father used to say that to me when I was a wee lass. I turned my face into the hard pillow, muffling my scream and stayed like that. I cannot remember drifting off to sleep. but I did so with a smile, realizing that Silinde had called me by what he used to. Sulie. 


End file.
